nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Darkness
Founded by Lord Kaan, the Brotherhood of Darkness (sometimes referred to as the Dark Army) was the last mass gathering of the Sith for nearly 1200 years. An army of over twenty thousand Sith Lords and their followers, its destruction on Ruusan heralded the beginning of a new order. History For nearly a thousand years, the Sith had been organized into the New Sith Empire of Darth Ruin. They had waged a centuries-long war against the Jedi and the Galactic Republic, nearly toppling both. However, as the Jedi began a counterattack, the Sith fell to infighting, their empire near collapse. Eventually, from amongst the feuding marauders, a charismatic Sith named Lord Kaan arose. Sometime between 1,010 and 1,006 BBY he defeated all of his enemies, took the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, and reunited the Sith into the Brotherhood, with himself as supreme leader. To appease several ambitious rivals – Qordis and Kopecz being the most powerful – Kaan declared that "All are equal in the Brotherhood of Darkness", and granted the previously unique title of Dark Lord of the Sith to dozens of the highest ranked Sith. In exchange, the other Dark Lords agreed to continue to recognize him as leader. With the creed of "Rule by the Strong", Kaan and his followers set about to topple the Jedi and the Republic and create a dark side dictatorship. Bane secretly sought the ancient Darth Revan's holocron on Lehon in order to destroy the Brotherhood and ascend as the supreme authority among the dark siders. The Brotherhood of Darkness numbered over twenty thousand Sith at the time of Kaan's ascent. By the time of the Ruusan campaign, the Brotherhood was less than two thousand in number. Of that, by the time of the Seventh Battle of Ruusan's conclusion and the detonation of Kaan's thought bomb, only three survived: Darth Bane, Zannah, and Darovit. Structure Like most armies, the Brotherhood of Darkness had a very clear and defined structure, ranging from powerful Sith Lords to the lowliest infantryman. Sith Council The ruling body of the Brotherhood of Darkness, the Sith Council was made up of numerous Sith Lords with Kaan as its ambiguous head. Unlike previous Sith Councils, all of the members held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith leading to an unclear chain of command. Sith Lords Sith Lords were directly under the Sith Council in the chain of command. They were tasked with leading the armies and fighting the Jedi. Sith Lords were Force-sensitives who had shown the greatest potential and had therefore been sent to train at the Sith Academy on Korriban. They were considered by Kaan to be the greatest asset of the Brotherhood in its war against the Jedi. Sith Adepts and Acolytes Sith adepts and Acolytes were Force-sensitive apprentices who had only just started down the dark path. They trained under more experienced Sith at the Dathomir Academy and the Iridonia Academy. Sith Assassins and Spies Sith Assassins and spies were Force-sensitives whose primary purpose was to kill or capture Jedi. Captured Jedi would be tortured until they either died or fell to the dark side and joined the Brotherhood. The assassins and spies were trained at the Sith Academies on Ryloth, Umbara, and Nar Shaddaa. Sith Warriors and Marauders Sith Warriors and Marauders were specially trained Dark Jedi who focused on combat. They were primarily used to fight the Jedi due to their fighting prowess. They were trained at the Sith Academies on Honoghr, Gentes, and Gamorr. Infantry The infantry was made up of usually non Force-sensitive beings that formed the bulk of the army. They were divided into units composed of four squads, each containing a TC-17-equipped sniper and an interference box. They had their own officers in charge, however, they came under the overall command of a Sith Lord. One such unit was the Gloom Walkers who came under the jurisdiction of Sith Lord Kopecz. Members File:Kaan.jpg|Sith Lord Kaan File:Bane_sabre.jpg|Darth Bane File:Githany EGF.jpg|Githany File:KopeczHS.jpg|Lord Kopecz File:UnknownDarkJedi.jpg|Kaox Krul File:Advose_JvS.JPG|Male Unidentified Advozse Sith Lord File:Brotherhood Lord.jpg|A Sith Lord File:Brotherhood warrior.jpg File:Brotherhood red.jpg File:Devaronian JvS.JPG|A Devaronian member Appearances *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama'' Sources *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Sith organizations de:Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit es:Hermandad de la Oscuridad pl:Bractwo Ciemności